


What A Perfect Ending

by Shotgunghoul



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunghoul/pseuds/Shotgunghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon had been in the back when she’d made her decision, far away from being able to make any kind of protest. In a sick sense it was better that way. It would have been a fight otherwise. One that she very well couldn’t have walked away from. And well.. fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Perfect Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make note that this is unbated and was written *again* (I gotta stop doing this, guys) at 3am while I had work the next day. Please leave any helpful criticism, but keep in mind I am dyslexic and am doing this solely because I love Fallout and its characters so much. Also too because I have a love for writing that I would really like to better. Thank y'all for reading, and once again please leave kudos/comments! They are greatly appreciated. I'm also going to apologize now for the angst, but please try and enjoy my sadistic little fuckers! *Disclaimer, I do not own anything!*

Fight it. Look through him. Don’t look at his eyes. Close it off. Shut it down. You don’t feel it, this isn’t real. It doesn’t hurt. Your heart isn’t breaking, your chest isn’t caving. Just don’t! Don’t! Don’t! Don’t!

Jessie’s hand reached out of its own accord pressing dully to the thick glass that separated the two of them. She realized she had tears running down her cheeks, but she smirked at him as best she could manage. It may have seemed heartless to the onlookers, but she knew he would understand. He always understood...

Charon had been in the back when she’d made her decision, far away from being able to make any kind of protest. In a sick sense it was better that way. It would have been a fight otherwise. One that she very well couldn’t have walked away from. And well.. fuck, she had to do this. It was her family's legacy, It was only fitting that she be the one to finish what her birth had put on hold. Yet...

She couldn’t lie to herself as she stood there, her reflection in the glass the only thing keeping her grounded. She wished for another life, a different path that she could have walked. Maybe one that would have lead her to a happier ending. 

She especially wished this now as she looked up to him, his face painted with confusion and finally slow realization at what she had done. He was angry at first, which he had a right to be, but she didn’t expect the fear that colored his gruesome features. It made her gut twist in ways she didn’t think possible. There was so much fear... so much pain.

All at once Charon snapped, beating helplessly at the door as his fists hit harder and harder with each swing, blood beginning to smear across the glass as he fought for whatever sanity he had left. He was hurting, she could feel it within her very being. Her sacrifice had broken whatever was left inside of him that kept him going, kept him fighting. It surprised her, and in truth made her falter in her notion. He hadn’t understand this time, but how could he have? She was going to die and she hadn’t even said goodbye!

A sickly feeling settled over Jessie. What had she just done?! 

Suddenly her legs gave way and she collapsed against her confines weeping. It was starting to get harder to breathe, and here she was wallowing in her own self pity. She’d thrown it all away, and he… he loved her! Fuck, she’d never even considered it. She’d had all these feeling for him and she'd never- She’d always just assumed -They’d fight and they’d fuck, and he would look at her with that stupid fucked up face of his and - God dammit he loved her back!

Distraught, she laughed at herself, a cold and callous sound. She wasn’t afraid to die, not for this, but fuck if she wasn’t abandoning him. She’d promised to always be there, now she was going to die… die for a place in this fucked up world that she didn’t even want, for a dream that wasn’t even hers. Everything she ever was or ever would be.. just gone. What a fucking perfected ending!

Jessie gasp as her head began to swim and she became nauseous. It would only be moments now, and she could feel herself beginning to slip away. She almost didn’t realize it when Charon stopped beating against the glass. 

It took more effort than she would ever get the chance to admit, but she tuned to face him. He'd was at her level, having fallen down to her level at some point. Rather it was to watch her die or it was his way of giving up, she didn't know, but she smiled at him trying very hard to memories every feature of his face as she closed her eyes.

It occurred to her then, what the hell was she doing? Giving up? It would have been so easy to slip away, to let go of all the pain and "what if's", but that wasn't her, that wasn’t her style! There was still something she had to do.

Forcing her eyes back open, Jessie drew in a ragged breath locking her gazes with his. Her steel blue eyes unwavering as always when she had something to say. She had to tell him.

Charon was crying, or what appeared to be crying, his face split and teeth bared. His massive chest heaving so hard he rocked with each breath. 

Fuck, she gathered all the remaining strength she had and pressed her hand to the glass one final time.

It took a moment, but finally he mimicked her. His much larger hand dwarfing her own. She wished she could have had the time to contemplate it as she had so many times before, but time was in short supply.

Straining her neck, she made a motion to speak. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. 

It was already too late... Shit. 

Gritting her teeth in desperation Jessie continued in spite of it. Mouthing the three little words that burned beneath her skin so hot it threatened to set her ablaze. 

If it were possible Charon’s face seemed to fall further. His head thumping against the retainer as he openly screamed. It was a torchered sound, and Jessie wanted so desperately to make his suffering stop, to give him more, so much more. A long life together, a family to come home to, a place to be safe. But that wasn’t what she was meant to do, she understood that now as his face began to blur and fade away.

She didn’t feel it when she fell, or when her head connected with the metal floor. She was already gone, life ebbing away from her thin little body as was only expected. She’d never know if he understood her message, or if it even mattered at that point, but she had said it and that was all that she could do. 

So despite it all death came quickly. Her last hope being that there would be peace on the other side. And if there weren’t any, in her final moments, she prayed that Charon would find some in the Wasteland.


End file.
